Cyrex
by DarkWolfResurection
Summary: Cyrex, a Deity only faintly known from Greek mythology, the creator of creators, the founder of an omniscient race, hiding in the shadows as ordinary people, until now. A great evil opponent is back, and now Cyrex can't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a being more powerful than Chaos himself. The creator of creators. Little was known about this deity, except for its name, Cyrex.**

Percy woke up with a start. He had a strange dream, being one that was repeating itself for the past three days. One of a hooded figure about 15 feet tall, gazing at a starfield. All the figure said after looking up from the field was, "Soon." But this time , instead of looking up, the figure looked right at him. Percy could not see any visible features on this being's face. But what shook him was what it said. "Now".

00

Annabeth was worried about Percy. All she had to do was look at him, and she saw the troubled look in his eyes. "Percy, what's going on?" She asked, hoping to get the answer out of her boyfriend. "I've just been having this dream" he said, placing his and hers coffee on the café table. "It's of this figure, gazing into this nebula type thing, and he says the same thing before I wake up, 'soon'."

Annabeth sipped her coffee, listening with a strange interest. "I don know Percy, that seems kind of odd." Percy took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "If we have to go on another quest" he stated, "I'm going to kill whoever sends us on it."as soon as he said that, It seemed to Annabeth that there was a faint laughter in the wind, as if the fates knew something they didn't.

00

Having gone through so much together, they couldn't imagine being seperated. That's why they share an apartment in New Rome. Percy tried too keep neat, while Annabeth just kept everything organized. As soon as they walked in, Percy plopped himself on the couch, Annabeth went in her room, and soon they both went too sleep.

00

It was the same dream. The hooded figure was there, towering above Percy. This time it said something else. In a deep resonating voice, it stated, "Go, the creator awaits.". He awoke in a dark place. His first thought that went through his mind was _Annabeth_ , he sat up quickly, and he saw her sleeping. _Thank gods_ he thought. He took in his surroundings, they were moving, and he heard the sounds of rushing cars outside the walls. He took out Riptide, leering the glow illuminate the area. There were boxes and pallets laying around. _Great_ he thought _we're in a truck._ Not the first time this happened. Besides being teleported by who knows what, this was similar to his first quest. Annabeth stirred and sat up. "Where are we?" She asked drowsily. "From the looks of it we're in a truck." Percy replied. Annabeth walked over to Percy and sat next to him.

"I had a dream similar to yours Percy." Annabeth said. "Yeah," he said "did yours say that the creator awaits?" She nodded." Well, we can only sit here for now, maybe we can sneak off when the truck stops." He suggested. She nodded again and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Wake me up when the truck stops, okay?" She said, yawning. He kissed the top of her head. "Sure thing Wise Girl."

00

Percy woke up to the sound of squeaking brakes. Not the most pleasant sound, but it signaled that the truck stopped. He nudged Annabeth lightly and she opened her eyes. "Annabeth, we stopped." He said. "Okay, let's get out of here then." She said. They opened the truck door and slid out. Annabeth paused and looked around. "That sign says North Carolina.. From the looks of it, we're in a suburb of Charlotte, most likely Concord." She said. Percy looked at her and replied, "how do you know that?" She answered back "because there is a sign that says Concord regional Airport seaweed brain!" He looked at the sign. "Oh.".

00

As they were walking through the town, they were looking for anything out of the ordinary, like 15 foot tall hooded figures. "You know, there are a lot less people in this place than New York." Percy stated. "Well duh seaweed brain, New York is enormous!" She exclaimed. "So where do you think that this 'creator' thing would be?" Percy asked. Just as Annabeth was about to answer him, a car came speeding by, and three gunshots rang out. They heard a scream and saw a teenager about the age of 16 laying in a pool of blood.

Percy and Annabeth ran up to the boy, who was still breathing and wincing in pain. He had shaggy, sandy blonde hair, a muscular build, and hazy green eyes. He wore cargo pants and an oversized white tee shirt. He looked homeless. "Oh gods!" Annabeth quietly said. Percy looked for the bullet wounds and only found one, right in the thigh. "Can you see and hear me?" Percy asked the boy. He nodded, and said through pained breaths, "yeah, I just got shot in the thigh, but im fine other than that." " okay, what's your name?" Percy asked. The boy replied "Harrison, the names Harrison." Percy replied "okay Harrison,we're going to get you to a hospital, okay." "No! If I go to the hospital, the cops will take me in!" He half yelled. Percy, who started to put pressure on the wound looked around the surroundings. A gas station, a Taco Bell, and a few other run down buildings, and he didn't think that tacos will help at all. "Why would the police be after you?" Percy asked. He looked at him, and even through the pained look on his face from the gunshot wound, he looked almost like he was about to spill out a long story. To Percy's surprise he kept it simple. "Let's just say I see things that others can't ." He had a slight country accent. Percy looked over at Annabeth and they both realized what had to be said. Percy looked back down at Harrison. He took out some nectar and poured it on the wound. It instantly healed. "So Harrison," Percy started "you know about the Greek gods..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you know about the Greek gods Harrison?" Percy started. What Harrison said next surprised Percy and Annabeth alike. "Yeah, I know I'm a demigod and shit, y'all don't have to tell me twice." Annabeth asked, extremely curious, "How in the name of Hades do you know that?" "Well, I kind of thought that when I could do some crazy shit and see stuff from Greek legends…" "How did you know they were from Greek legends?" Annabeth interrupted. "… As I was saying, they were calling me spawn of Penia. I did my 'research', and I'm the son of Penia, the Greek deity of poverty and homelessness. Kind of explains my current situation.

There was a long pause, until Harrison again piped up. "So I'm feeling better, the gunshots gonna , can we leave this area, it gets kinda sketchy at this time." Percy replied a bit to quickly "definitely, you know of any places to rest around here?" Harrison pointed to a clearing in the woods off the side of the road. "I have a shelter set up for about three people back there. My homeless buddies and I slept there, until they got arrested for drugs and shit." He got up and started to walk over there. Percy and Annabeth followed.

After about two minutes of walking, they came into a small clearing with an almost igloo like structure made out of twigs, leaves, sticks, and plastic bags In the middle of it. "I don't have any other sleeping pads, sorry guys." Harrison said. Percy replied "it's alright, we've slept on worse." Harrison just said "um, okay, anybody want to keep watch?" "I will." Said Percy, walking out of the stick igloo. Annabeth asked Harrison, "So how long have you been homeless?" He replied "'bout as long as I can remember, actually." He said, laying down on his pad. "You know, I was homeless too, I ran away from home when I was seven." Annabeth said. "Wow, why'd you leave home?" He asked. "You see, my real mother is Athena, but I have a stepmother too. We never really saw eye to eye, and so I just ran away." "Okay, well, I'm tired. See you too in the morning." He said, yawning. Annabeth walked out to Percy. "Please don't stay up all night, if you need to, we can rotate." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at her, "I know, I'll get you when I need to."

He kissed her and she ducked back into the shelter. She fell asleep, and when she did, she saw the same figure as in her last dream. Again she was unable to move or talk, just stand there and look up at the hooded being. "Here." It stated, pointing behind Annabeth. She was able to turn around, and she saw an image of a storefront, in Ancient Greek it read, Cyrex Gaming. The store looked like it was for computers and video games, and it was in a city. The image faded, and she woke up to sunlight streaming in the shelter's cracks. She sat up, and she noticed Percy and Harrison talking to each other. As she got out, Percy saw her and beckoned her over. "Hey wise girl, how'd you sleep?" He asked. She leaned into him. "pretty well, I had a dream about the hooded figure again. I think we have to go to a city." She stated. Harrison looked at them both. "Y'all have been having dreams about a hooded figure too?" He asked. "Yeah," replied Percy, "we have.". "Okay, on that note, let's check the nearest city!" Exclaimed Harrison.

00

Walking to Charlotte from Concord was longer than Percy thought. He really hadn't been to the south, but what he noticed was that everything was more spread out. When they finally got there, his legs were tired. Not that Percy was out of shape, but he did roll his ankle in a pothole halfway there. When he saw Charlotte, the first thought was 'this is small compared to New York.' Annabeth was admiring the Duke Energy building, and Harrison was guiding them around. "Well, This is Charlotte." He said. After about three hours of walking downtown, Annabeth stopped them. "There!" She said. Percy last ones to where she was pointing, and saw a store that said 'Cyrex Gaming'. Annabeth started walking towards the store, and Percy and Harrison followed. As they walked in, they realized how empty it was for a downtown shop on a Saturday afternoon. "Sup guys, how can I help you today?" Asked a young man from the desk. Annabeth responded first, "Um, yeah, we're looking for a good first person shooter." "Alright. What type? Sci fi, Modern, World War Two, anything like that?" He said, walking out from behind the register. As he moved closer, they saw that he had a lean, muscular build, dark brown, almost black eyes, black, shaggy, mid length hair, olive-tan skin, and stubble. "Modern, like Modern Warfare 2, if you have that." Annabeth said. The man looked through the shelves and pulled out the game. "Here you guys go. Anything else you need today?" "No that's all." Annabeth replied. "Okay," he said, taking them to the register, "that will be $18.99, we take cash, Visa, American Express, MasterCard, and Apple Pay." He said. "Percy, you have money, right?" Annabeth asked. Percy checked his pockets and bag. "No." He said sheepishly. "Sorry," Annabeth said, "we don't have money." The man seemed unfazed by this and replied, "No worries, we take Drachmas and Olympus Express too." Percy instinctively reached for Riptide. Annabeth looked on edge too. But before they could do anything, four Hellhounds crashed through the front windows. "Fuck!" The man said. Percy, Annabeth, and Harrison were about to attack the Hellhounds when the man jumped in front of them. He pulled out a black sword, and held it in the Hellhounds faces, and the murderoud look on the monsters faces turned into fear. This is when thy noticed a Camp Half Blood necklace on his neck, with an impossible number of beads on it. He yelled something that was not either Greek or Latin, but he felt power in those words, whatever he was saying, and then a void opened up behind the Hellhounds, a starry void swallowing them up. The man turned around, " I guess I should introduce myself," he said, leaning on his sword.

"I am Cyrex."


End file.
